Leif and Me
by rebecca.bogardus.3
Summary: When Bella's and her little brother, Leif's, parents die in a burning building. She's left alone to fend and take care of the little one year old, while trying to DHS. Will Esme and Carlisle be able to help her through all of this and offer her a new home?
1. No

Bella P.O.V.

"No," I whispered, "You're not taking Leif from me." My hands shook as they rubbed the small boy's back, but I was sure to keep my voice steady.

The woman moves closer, "Isabella honey. Theres no way your grandmother can take care of such a little one alone. What will she do when you go off to collage? You won't be there to help her anymore."

I mentally cured the woman and took a step back, "I only have a few months left until I turn eighteen. I won't go to collage, I have plenty of money to life off of until he goes into PreSchool, then I'll get a job. You're not taking him away." My voice grew louder and louder with every word. It was true, I would give anything in the world to keep the pretty little boy in my arms beside me.

"No, that's not an option. You're still a minor, and we won't allow you to throw away your life like that! You have straight A's, collages have been begging you to accept scholarships, and you have promise to do whatever you want to do!" The lady from DHS smirked at me and held her arms out for Leif, who in turn, looked up at me with his beautiful hazel eyes and started screaming.

None of this is going to happen. My brother was staying with me. I spun on my heel and walked out the door, careful not to forget the babybag by my feet.

"Thank you ma'am, but your services are no longer needed" I said as my feet hit the cool pavement of the sidewalk.

Leif cooed and giggled as he played with my hair and I couldn't help but smile. We walked on, the little one year old not haveing a care in the world, and me ignoring the accusing glances and whispers of passerbys.

By this time tomorrow, everyone would know about what happened. I had to get Leif and myself out of this little hell hold of a town. It was full of poeple wanting to be hicks and billbillies, and no matter how hard you try, you start talking like them. Damn that southern Drawl.

My boy and I made it to the park after about an hour or so. It was already dark, so I moved to sit under a lightpost and rock Leif to sleep. Looking down at him, I realized that he really could be my son in a stranger's eyes, although he did look much more like my step-father. He had the same pale complection of my mother and myself, hair a shade or two darker then my own, and high cheekbones. The thing that threw off most people is that, where I had dark chocolate brown eyes, he has hazel eyes with a yellowish tone to them, making them appear to be almost golden.

My lips turned up into a smile as I thought of what to do. Leif and I had no place to go, and technically, I couldn't adopt the poor boy for another few months

"I'm so sorry," I whispered down to the sleeping figure and finally allow the long awaited tears to fall. I didn't have long to let myself go, seeing as Leif would probably wake up hungry soon. I hadn't had a chance to give him his finner with everything going on.

"Oh my!" a voice called. It sounded so motherly, and that just caused my silent tears to turn into body-racking sobs. Never again would I have a mother to love and care for Leif and myself. That would just have to be passed on to me. I would do it without question. Even when Renee and Phil were alive, I still took care of Leif as if he were my own son.

I looked up as I felt someone touch my shoulder just in time to see someone so beautiful and kindly... 


	2. Oh My

**Okay, I forgot to do this in the first chapter but, all the characters belong to Miss Stephanie Meyer~ Thanks for coming up with a great story for us 3**

**Also, this is one of my first fan fictions ever and I hope you all enjoy it. Would you possible be able to Read and Review for me?(: Any kinds of tips and stuff would be greatly appreciated!**

Esme P.O.V

Harrison, Arkansas.

This little old town is absolutely adorable. The square is just what you would expect to see. It was all older building that looked like they have barley been touched since they were built.

"Carlisle my dear" I said quietly, afraid that if I spoke too loud, I would break the tranquil feel of our surroundings. We were sitting on the front steps of the courthouse, watching the streetlights turn from green to yellow, yellow to red, and red back to green. My husband looked at me through his crystal blue eyes. He truely was a beautiful man. He had honey blonde hair slicked back to keep out of his face, bright blue eyes, a slim stature, his jaw was strong and anguler and he just raideated some kind of calming sense that people loved to be around. "Can we go to the park we saw across from here? It looks cozy" I pulled my hand up to my lips and giggled slightly. Harrison was like Forks. Everyone knew everyone and people loved to come here, but it was nowhere near as small.

"Of course we can, Esme" He said sweetly, a smile placed on his face. He seemed to enjoy this town as much as I did.. Maybe we could bring the kids back here sometime, it would be interesting to see them explore the woods they had out here, Emmett would have a blast with some of the animals. I chuckled at the thought and shook my head at Carlisle, who just shrugged and offered me his hand.

"Always the gentleman" I said with a grin. I took his hand and followed him out towards the mercedes. I could really have never asked for a better best friend or husband. All throughout my abusive relationship with a certain douche-bag, he was there to help me and make sure I was alright. When we had finally gotten together and realized I couldn't have any more kids after Edward, we were lucky to have him even, Carlisle agreed to adoption. He knew that I always wanted a big family, and now I had five great kids. If I were ever to lose him, I don't know what I would do.

He opened the passenger door open for me and I slid inside, letting out a content sigh as he close it. It took only moments for us to cross the highway and into the parkling lot. As we slid into a spot, I noticed a group of teenagers eyeballing the care. Carlisle and I both stepped out, careful to lock it behind us. Poor kids. Most of them were stumbling around as if they had been drinking or smoking pot. Didn't they atleast have the brains to stay inside someplace away from any police officers? They're teenagers, they're gunna expirament no matter what you tell them.

Someone out of the group saw me watching and called out "Hey pretty lady! Nice ride you and your man have!"

"Thanks" Carlisle said, making sure to answer for me. "And if any of you touch my car, you're paying for it" His voice was stern, but still kind. Everysingle one of them could tell that the threat was completely true though, as the quickly shut up and went back to talking amungst themselves, throwing looks in our direction every now and then.

Carlisle quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck as we headed off towards the toys where children were laughing and playing. I felt like we were on our first date all over again, only this time, I missed my own children and whished they were here with us.

As I scanned the little park, someone sitting on a bench caught my eye. It was a young girl, not much bigger then my pixie of a daughter Alice. She sat there with a little toddler in her lap, gently rocking him back and fourth. She used her long brown hair to make curtains on either side of her face, but I could tell that underneath that exterior, she was shattered. It reminded me much of when I had finally left that douche-bag.

I let out a gasp at the realization and looked over at Carlisle "Oh my!" I said a bit too loudly as she started crying even harder. She must have thought that I was referring to something else. I begged my husband with my eyes to allow me to go talk to the young lady.

"Go ahead, love" he whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my temple. I nodded once and walked over to the girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me through the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen and started bawling, pulling the boy even closer to her body" I took a step back, had I frightened her? Who was this little boy on her lap?

"Mama" he whispered, his voice cracking in the process. He looked up at me and then hid his face in the crook of the girl's neck. She moved her hair so that it surrounded him and he seemed to calm down as he breathed in her scent. How cute.

"Please" she cried and kissed the young one on the head, "Don't take my little Leify from me." I looked at them back and fourth. Surely she wasn't his mother? She seemed so young, but yet, he had also called her 'mama' and she didn't correct him. My heart weeped for the two as I took a seat next to her.

"Oh no no no sweetie, I'm not here to take you son-"

"He's not my son" she abrubtly said. Wait a second, wasn't the boy just calling her mama? "He's my brother, and we're going to make it just fine.." The girl took a shakey breath and started rocking the two of them again, in attempt to soothe both him and herself.

The boy looked over at me with curious eyes. They were beautiful. A hazel color, with what seemed like yellow overlaying it. He then giggled and looked up at his big sister "Bewwa! Pwetty!" He pointed at me and smiled again, tilting his head to the side. I just wanted to coo and talk to the baby but right now, I needed to talk to Bella. I looked over at Carlisle and he smiled encouragingly at me. He made sure to keep a safe distance as to not scare the girl, but I could tell that he wanted to be by my side.

"Bella," I wispered, She didn't correct me this time so I figured that the young boy was correct in saying her name, "I'm not here to take your little brother from you.. I'm sitting here because my husband and I wnt to help you two.." Carlisle chose then to come sit by me and place his hand over mind. He knew I was having a hard time with this. It shattered me to see a girl in what looked like the same position I was once in. "Bella.. Where are your parents?"

She flinched at this, and I instantly wanted to cry. She obviously needed someone right now and it seemed like the only thing keeping her from falling apart was the innocent little boy sitting in her lap. I looked up at Carlisle as I waited for an answer and he instantly nodded, knowing that I had to help this girl, just as he had once helped me.

**So? What did you all think?! Lemme know! ;)**


End file.
